Field
The present disclosure relates to an area restricted access system, method and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of Related Art
In many cases, in order to achieve safety protection for a service device in a special area, access control needs to be implemented for the service device, such that only a mobile device in the special area can access the service device. For example, a modern office environment might include a plurality of service devices (such as printers, projectors, scanners, etc.) in a room. Usually, it is desired that only the mobile device that is in the room, rather than any other mobile device, is allowed to use the service devices.
A unified access control component (UACC) is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,549,584 (“Physical security triggered dynamic network authentication and authorization”), for implementing access control from a user to some network resources, e.g., sensitive data, based on physical location information.
In Chinese patent application CN103200155A (“An area-restricted access control system and method”), a system that includes a resource server, a confinement signal device, and a mobile terminal is provided in which the confinement signal device offers the certification information required for accessing the resource server to the mobile terminal, and only the mobile terminal passing through certification can access the resource server. By this method, only the mobile in the service area can obtain certification information. The confinement signal device emits an ultrasound signal, low-frequency electromagnetic waves, or an infrared signal. However, the localization of the user equipment and the user experience according to the related art still needs further improvement.